


Ja'far x reader: Prom (pt.2)

by juhakuxx



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juhakuxx/pseuds/juhakuxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*sighs* young love,isn't it sweet? my mom would probably kill me if she found out i was pregnant before i got married.  glad i could be at your wedding day,hheheh. hope you liked it,i may do more ja'far fanfics, if anyone wants any.I hope you liked it,i did work my ass off for you guys<br/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Ja'far x reader: Prom (pt.2)

**Author's Note:**

> *sighs* young love,isn't it sweet? my mom would probably kill me if she found out i was pregnant before i got married.  glad i could be at your wedding day,hheheh. hope you liked it,i may do more ja'far fanfics, if anyone wants any.I hope you liked it,i did work my ass off for you guys  
> 

SMUT WARNING   
Ja'far woke up to the faint beat of Knee Socks ringing in his ears. His head ached as he tried recall the events of the night. His eyes widened and he flinched when he felt a warm breeze against his chest. Ja'far gazed down to find (hc) locks brushing his muscles. Your boyfriend raked his hair back in frustration,what was he going to do? Ja'far got up, using his blazer to dress you. Once he was done with himself he carried you downstairs,bridal style. Ja'far clutched your dress tightly in his fist. Downstairs, his eyes searched the horde of students for Hakuryuu. There. He was pinned underneath Judal. 

"Hakuryuu!"

His friend broke off his kiss causing Judal to grumble. He whistled when he saw you unconcious in Ja'far's arms. Your boyfriend pushed your dress in Hakuryuu's hands. He raised his eyebrow in bewilderment.

"What the hell am I supposed to with this? In case you didn't know,Ja'far, I'm not a tranny."

Ja'far rolled his eyes and explained, "Can you give this to me at eight? Drop it off at (n)'s house.Thanks"  
He didn't wait for his answer,leaving his friend to his drunken boyfriend. Ja'far threw you in his car and buckled you up. You were still unconcious with your head lolling to the left. He stepped on the gas pedal and sped through the traffic to your house.

\--------------------------------------

 Sighing in relief,Ja'far found the key to your house. He crinkled his nose in annoyance as the door creaked open. Still carrying you in his arms, he shut the door with his foot and noiselessly made his way to your room. Ja'far gently laid you down on the bed. He ran his hand through his white locks. He needed to calm down. Your boyfriend tucked you into the covers and left the house.

\-----------one day later----------

 You woke up to find the sunlight bleeding through your lavender curtains. You rubbed the sleep out of your eyes,yawning. Your eyes snapped at the events of last night that had burned in your mind. You looked down at your  body, suddenly feeling violated. Your hands covered your open mouth. _How could I even..?_

 You ignored all of Ja'far's calls with a stubborn feeling warped around you. How could _he_ do that you? You cringed at the realization that it was your own fault for falling for him.

\-------meanwhile----

"DAMMIT! Why isn't she picking up?" Ja'far growled in annoyance. He was genuinely worried about you. He had also tried to visit your house but you hadn't let him in. An idea popped into his mind, but it probably wasn't legal. He shook his head, his locks swishing around his face. When did he give a fuck about anything else except you? Ja'far stepped into his sneakers and ran out the door,plucking a rose on the way out.

\-------at your house----------

 Ja'far gazed up at the house. He hung his head and sighed. With a determined look splayed on his face, he jumped the fence. Fortunately, a rope of vines curled on the brick wall led straight to your room. He kneeled down and with his hands clasped together, he quickly prayed to God pleading that he wouldn't die. Ja'far sprang to his feet, the rose gripped between his teeth. Your boyfriend clenched his jaw and clutched the vine tightly in his fist. He puffed out his cheeks and started to climb.

 When Ja'far finally reached your window he checked if it was open. To his advantage it was. Ja'far ducked in,relieved to be able to stretch his arms.

"I'm calling the cops." You stood there with the phone in your hand. You narrowed your eyes at his figure. Ja'far's jaw dropped at the rash reaction,the rose crumpling out of his mouth. Before you could dial the number,the phone was snatched out your hands and thrown on to the floor. Ja'far clamped down your arms against the mattress, his eyes steely.

"Just hear me out! please." Your expression didn't change but you closed you mouth. Ja'far noticed you were still wearing his blazer. 

"Why didn't you answer my calls? Or open the door?"

"BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU DID TO ME! HOW COULD YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME LIKE THAT,YOU BASTARD?!" your reply shot a bullet through his heart. Ja'far blinked away the tears.

"You don't even love me,do you? You just took what you wanted and left." 

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?! OF COURSE I LOVE YOU, DAMMIT! DONT YOU REMEMBER WHAT I SAID THAT NIGHT? I said I wanted to be yours. That I love you. Why dont you believe me?" A tear escaped his glassy eyes and splashed on your shocked face. His grip had softened as he fell on you.

"Why dont you realize that you're all I could ever care about,name?" His breath was hot against your neck. You laid stockstill under him. You licked your cracked your lips and opened your mouth.

"I-I thought you were like all the others. That you were to good to be true. I'm so sorry,I didn't mean to..." Your reply came out broken. Tears streamed down your face. You felt Ja'far's hand wipe them away as his lips connected with yours.

"I love you."

 You both echoed each other's words. Ja'far opened his mouth, welcoming your love. Tears brushed both of your faces,but you didn't care anymore. His hands clasped yours,never wanting to let you. Something sparked inside you. It wasn't the same feeling you had when you first kissed him or in the party, it was completely different. Pure,somehow. The hunger and cravings were gone. You just wanted to stay in his arms forever. Why couldn't always be like this?  
   
  Ja'far started to kiss your jawline down your neck. His fingers unbuttoned the blazer feverishly as his tongue found the sweet spot. You moaned softly at the feeling. Taking his shirt off,you ran your hands down his chest and abs. You pulled down his jeans and tossed them to the floor. Ja'far's hands carressed your breasts and licks your nipple. You bit your lip at the pleasure that gripped you in its talons. His lips brushed your stomach and pressed itself down your hipbone. Ja'far lifted himself off you and kissed you on the cheek. With one fluid movement,he thrusted himself inside you. Your nails dug into his skin. You cried out in shock. A bead of sweat trickled down your cheek. He thrusted again, you arched your back in response. Your movements became faster. When Ja'far released you he collapsed beside you. Your boyfriend gazed at you to find you had fainted. Ja'far sighed pulled you closer to him and propped his chin on your head. You snuggled unconciously against his chest.

\------------------------------birthday-----

 "Hey,mum. Do you know where Ja'far is?"

"Sorry,sweetheart. Maybe he's getting a special something for you." Your mother said with a chuckle. She knew that you two were together and she supported it fully. What she didn't know was what you both did (as in sex). You rolled your eyes, he wouldn't do that. Your phone buzzed on the table. You picked it up with  a raised eyebrow. When you turned it on it said you had a new message: _Come meet me on the beach._ The beach? What was Ja'far up to.

"I gotta go to the beach, I'll be back soon."

\----------------------beach--------------

 You looked at the bright sun with squinted eyes. Where the hell was he?

"NAME! OVER HERE!" Ja'far waved hi hands in the air. He was on a boat in the water. As you approached him,you gave a laugh.

"What the hell are you doing on a boat?"

"It's your birthday! Your turning 19! I rented it just for you,sweetheart." Ja'far helped you up and started it. Soon you were completely surrounded by water. he popped open a bottle of wine and handed you a full glass. You took a sip as you glanced at your boyfriend. he noticed you staring and nudged you in the ribs. 

"Happy birthday" Ja'far pulled you into a kiss. As you broke apart he stood up,taking you with him.

"Well,name,I realized something."

"That you need to buy new shorts." You were kidding of course, he looked adorable in them but he took it seriously. Ja'far blushed and looked down. He was wearing a loose white tank with his blue shorts that were cut to his knees. 

"I didn't mean that! I have something to tell you. Close your eyes." You obliged. The last time you closed your eyes wasn't that bad,right? What was he going to do anyway? 

"Ok,open them." Ja'far was on his knees a rose betweeen his teeth. He tilted his head and brought out a diamond ring.

"Marry me."

Your mouth was open with shock,tears streaming down your face.Speechless,you nodded. Ja'far slipped the ring on your finger stood up. He grinned and looked staight in your eyes.

"Congratulations! You're engaged!" You broke down into tears and sunk into his embrace.

"Hey,hey, what's wrong why are crying?" Ja'far sounded genuinely concerned.

"B-because I didn't expect this. I-I love you,Ja'far."

Your fiance responded by kissing you one the lips,wipin gaway your tears in the process. You gave a nervous laugh an dhis you face in his chest.

"Now what happened?"

"You're timing couln't have been better" You gazed at those eyes and placed a hand on your stomach." I think I'm pregnant,Ja'far." You said simply with a small smile

\---------------

Your mother took the news better than Ja'far. She knew all along but didn't say anything because she wabted to hear it from you. Ja'far placed a hand on your stomach ane grinned at you."I wonder if it's a boy." You rolled your eyes, why were men so impacient?  
He kissed your neck and nuzzled his nose in your hair.  
"I love you name."

\--------------Wedding day-----------------

"I do."

"Well,then you may kiss the bride."

 Ja'far pressed your lips with his as the clapping rose higher. Your husband looked at you lovingly with gleaming eyes. When you were done, everyone was shaking hands and laughing.

"Congrats name! I'm so happy for you!" I hugged you,smearing you with kisses on the cheek (yea, i am at your wedding! I got an invitation after all,heheh). You smiled back at me as I pulled you closer to whisper in your ear.

"Bet he's great in bed,eh?" Your face flushed deep scarlet,but before you opened your mouth I walked away. 

"Hey! I cant believe your married!" hakuryuu exclaimed with Judal beside him.

"Thank you. By the way, where's my dress?" Hakuryuu chuckled nervously. Fortunately for him,Ja'far pushed you away to a more isolated area.

 "You look amazing,mind if I get a closer look?" Ja'far kissed your neck and wrapped you with his arms. You sighed and hit inthe head with your flowers.

"This is public Ja'far. You can't do that."

"Tch, just a little." You glared at him. You were going to live with for the rest of you life.


End file.
